Love is Forever
by KTAngel24
Summary: A story of never ending love. PLEASE R/R!


As Landon Carter stood at the altar waiting for his bride to enter the church, he was a slightly nervous, but he knew his heart was set on marrying her. He wondered if she was nervous too. He was just glad that he didn't have to walk down the aisle in front of all those people. He couldn't wait to see her. Everyone stood up, just as the doors opened. In came Jamie, led by Reverend Sullivan leading her. As Jamie walked towards Landon, she saw all of their friends, Landon's mother and father was also there. Jamie reached the altar and let go of her father's arm. Her long, pearl white gown had a cathedral- length train and her veil was made of gorgeous fine netting. Through it, Landon could see her pretty face. She gave her red roses to her maid of honor. As her father began speaking, Landon whispered to her, "I love you." "I love you too," Jamie whispered back. Everyone in the church had their eyes centered on Landon and Jamie. Jamie only wished her mother could be there in the crowd, but she didn't say that out loud. Soon, it was time for the vows, Landon went first. "I, Landon Carter, swear to take Jamie Sullivan as my lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and in health, all the days of my life." Then Landon slipped the ring Jamie's finger. Was Jamie then recited the speech in turn. "I, Jamie Sullivan, do swear, to take Landon Carter as my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, all the days of my life." Then Jamie slipped the ring on Landon's finger. "You may kiss the bride," Reverend Sullivan announced. Jamie and Landon kissed. Jamie took Landon's hand as they walked out of the church, she couldn't believe it, she was married to Landon Carter! Now she could be with him for all time. They got into the car and headed to the reception at Landon's house. In the car, they kissed and talked. "You doing ok?" asked Landon. "Yeah I'm fine," Jamie said sweetly. She loved the way Landon was always so in tune to her emotions. She knew that he cared about her so much and he just wanted to make sure that she was ok. "Well let me know if you get tired, ok?" "I will, don't worry," said Jamie, reassuring Landon. The car got to Landon's house. Jamie again took Landon's hand as they got out of the car on their way to the reception. "I love you Jamie," said Landon. "I love you too," said Jamie, smiling that sweet smile that Landon loved.  
  
Walking in together, all of their friends and family turned and looked at them. They went around, always together, saying hello to all of their friends and thanking them for coming. The Reverend Sullivan came over to them. For a brief second, Jamie let go of Landon's hand so that she could hug her father. But as soon as she let go of her father, she again picked up Landon's hand. This continued all through the reception. They stayed together the whole time. Then they saw Landon's father, Landon had gotten closer to his father. After all, he was the one who had helped Jamie get out of the hospital so she could go home. "Hello Mr. Carter," said Jamie, smiling sweetly and hugging her new father-in-law. "Congratulations son," Landon's father said, shaking his hand. "Thanks dad," said Landon, smiling. As they walked around the backyard, they saw Landon's mother, and some of Jamie and Landon's friends from the play. Eric and Sally were there. Landon was a little glad that Belinda hadn't come; at least he didn't see her. It was time to cut the cake; Instead of having the traditional bride and grooms cakes; Landon and Jamie had decided to have one cake. As they got ready to cut it, then photographer took many pictures in raped secession. They shared the first piece, and then passed out other slices. After the cake, Landon noticed Jamie looked a little uncomfortable. But he could see that she was trying to hide it under that sweet smile she always had on her face. "You ok Jamie?" he whispered to her. "Yeah, I'm just a little tired," she said. "Ok, let's sit down for a while, ok?" Jamie nodded. Landon led her to some empty chairs by the refreshments table. Jamie sat in the chair next to him, and Landon put his arm around his bride. "Attention everyone," said Landon's mother. Everyone turned his or her attention to her, to see what she was talking about. "As the parents of these newlyweds, we decided to do something special for them." Landon was curious, but then he remembered he had not seen a present from his parents or Jamie's on the table full of gifts. "Landon, Jamie, would you come here please?" asked Landon's mother with a smile. Landon again reached for Jamie's hand as they walked towards Landon's mother. She handed them a small box. Hmm, thought Landon. Landon untied the ribbon, and then handed the box to Jamie to open. As Jamie opened the box, she saw two keys. There was also a small photograph of a pretty red brick house. "Thank you so much!" said Jamie. She showed the box to Landon, and he hugged her gently. "We'll go see it after the reception, ok?" said Landon. Jamie nodded, her face seeming a little brighter. They enjoyed the rest of the reception, but left a little early to get their things. They got in Landon's car and headed to the house.  
  
When they got to the house, Jamie gasped, "It's perfect Landon!" Landon shut the car off and took his bride's hand. He took a key from the box and opened the door. Inside the house was beautiful. They were so excited to find that the house had already been furnished. After they looked around, since they were not hungry, they unpacked most of their clothes, Jamie humming in her beautiful voice as they did so. When Landon could see that Jamie was getting tired, he put the clothes down, and picked up Jamie. He carried her to the bed and set her on it. "Wait, are you sure you're like, ok?" asked Landon, his voice a little unsure. "Yes, I'm fine," said Jamie. "Ok," said Landon, kissing Jamie, causing her to giggle playfully.  
  
The next morning, when Jamie got up, Landon was already in the kitchen, making coffee. "Morning, sweetheart," he said. Jamie loved it when he called her sweet names like that. "Good Morning," she said, kissing him on the lips. Landon kissed her back, pouring her a glass of juice. "Do you feel ok enough to go out to dinner tonight?" asked Landon. "Yeah, sure," said Jamie. "Ok cool," said Landon. Finishing her glass of juice, Jamie said, "Well I'm going to get dressed because I have some errands I need to run. Do you want to come with me?" she asked. "Sure, let me just clean up in here," said Landon. As Landon cleaned up the dishes, the phone rang. "Hello? Hello? Nobody there," said Landon, hanging up the phone. Click. He saw a small pad of white paper with Jamie's writing on it. He noticed right away that it was her list. She had already said that he could look at it, so he knew that it was ok. He wanted to try and get as many things off of her list as possible. He scanned the list, looking for things she would be able to cross off. Lets see.he thought to himself. I could get these done. But there was one that stuck out the most to him. #2, have a baby. Landon thought about it. He wanted to make sure that it was safe, to Jamie's health. Landon got the phone book and looked up the doctor's phone number. "Hi, is Dr. Green in? Hi, this is Landon Carter, Jamie's husband. Yes, I was just wondering, is it possible for Jamie to have a baby? Ok, ok, thank you very much. Bye." Click. Landon hung up the phone. So, it was possible. He decided he would ask her about it later. Now Jamie came out of the bedroom, looking very pretty, as always. "You look great," he said, smiling and kissing her. "I'm going to go get clean up and then we'll go, ok?" "Alright," she answered.  
  
Later that night, at dinner, Jamie could tell that Landon was a little nervous, but she didn't know why. "Landon, honey, is something wrong?" "Um.no, not really. Thank you," said Landon, talking to the waiter, "Why?" he asked Jamie. "I don't know, you just seem like something is wrong. Please tell me. What is it?" she said, pushing a little. She rarely did this unless Landon seemed upset, as he did now. "Ok," he said, taking a breath. "While you were getting dressed, I was looking at your list," he said. "Is that it?" asked Jamie. "Well, not really," continued Landon, "See, I know you want to have a baby, and I want to too, so I just called the doctor to make sure you, you know, could." "And what did she say?" asked Jamie, a look of fear in her eyes. "She said yes, we just have to be careful," said Landon. So they finished their dinner and headed home. On the way home, Jamie was silent. "Are you scared?" Landon asked her. "Yeah, I am," she said. "We don't have to do this, you know," said Landon, trying to be delicate about the situation, even though he knew he wanted to be a dad. "No, I want to," said Jamie.  
  
The next morning, when Landon rolled over, Jamie was already lying awake. "Jamie?" he asked, pretending not to notice that she was already awake. "Yeah," she answered softly. "We can go get a test if you want," he said. "Yeah, ok," she said. "Do you want me to get it for you, or do you want to come with me?" he asked. "I'll come with you," she said, "Let me just get dressed," "Ok," said Landon.  
  
At home with the test, both Landon and Jamie were scared. Landon thought about the results of the test. If it were positive, in nine months, he would be a dad. And when she was gone, he would have a child to look after and remind him of Jamie. But if it was negative, when she was gone, he would be all alone. He did not share these thoughts with Jamie. Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Jamie was very scared as she sat and waited for the results. "Landon! Come here!" she yelled. She wanted him to be there when she read whether it was positive or not. Landon walked into the bathroom and stood there with Jamie. They held their breath as they turned over the box to see the results. Jamie smiled, she was pregnant! "We're gonna be parents!" she yelled. Landon picked her up and kissed her. "There's so much to do, so many plans to make. Bottles, diapers, and a crib, and toys, baby, this is gonna be great!" he yelled. Before he could say anything else, he saw that Jamie was looking a little pale. "Jamie, honey, you alright?" he asked. "Yeah," said Jamie, trying to hide that she wasn't feeling too well.  
  
Over the next few months, Jamie felt sicker than she had before. Sometimes Landon noticed. Other times Jamie just told him she felt sick. At night, they would talk about what the baby would look like, and what they would name it. They were getting even more excited, because it was almost time to find out the baby's sex. They had decided if it was a boy, they would name it Chris, and if it were a girl, they would name it Claire. Jamie secretly hoped it was a girl, but she didn't want to tell Landon that.  
  
"Jamie! You almost ready?" Landon called. It was almost time for their doctor's appointment, and he didn't want to be late. He was very excited- this was the day they were going to find out if the baby was a boy or a girl.  
  
When they got to the doctor's office, both Jamie and Landon were nervous. Dr. Green checked Jamie out to make sure that everything was ok. "Everything looks good." Jamie and Landon sighed, and smiled to each other. "Now, would you like to know the sex of your baby?" asked Dr. Green. Holding hands, they answered, "Yes." "Hold your breath," Landon whispered, "I love you." "I love you too," whispered Jamie. "It's a girl," said Dr. Green," congratulations." Landon kissed Jamie. "I can't wait to see her," he said.  
  
On the way home from the doctor's office, Landon could see that Jamie was excited about the baby, but that she was also scared. To be truthful, he was scared too. But he didn't want Jamie to know that. Landon was so excited that he had trouble sleeping. But maybe part of it was that he was nervous about Jamie.  
  
The next morning, Jamie and Landon went shopping for the baby. Since they knew it was a girl, they decided on pink as the main color in the room. They found the cutest clothes, and toys, and blankets. Landon had also told his mother some other things they needed, and she said that she would take care of them. Coming home with all of the new baby's things, they set up the crib and Landon's mother had even dropped off the rocking chair that she rocked Landon in when he was a baby. But sadly, Jamie thought, she wouldn't be able to rock her daughter in that rocker for very long. But she didn't want to tell Landon that. After cleaning the room for a while, Jamie was tired. Being seven months pregnant, she got tired more easily than she used to. "I'm going to take a nap, ok?" "Ok, I'll just put together the playpen," said Landon.  
  
As Landon was making dinner, he saw Jamie walking in from the bedroom, moving slowly. "Let's see, how does spaghetti sound for dinner?" "Great!" said Jamie. "Landon laughed, Jamie loved spaghetti. After dinner, Landon cleaned up the dishes as Jamie lay on the couch watching TV and reading baby books.  
  
TWO MONTHS LATER  
  
Both Jamie and Landon were nervous, because it was getting close to the baby's due date. Jamie was scared that something was going to go wrong. One night, about a week later, Jamie woke Landon up. "Landon, Landon, wake up!" "What is it? Is it time?" he asked, excited, but nervous. Soon, he realized he hadn't needed to ask, the bed was soaked, his wife water had broken." I think so, I'm not sure," said Jamie, looking frightened. "Oh, it'll be ok sweetie, come on, let's go. Do you have everything?" Jamie nodded. Once in the car, Landon drove as fast as he could, but he was still careful.  
  
When they got to the hospital, they saw Dr. Green, and he took Jamie to a room and got her settled. Landon sat with Jamie and held her hand. "It's going to be ok, I promise," said Landon. Dr. Green came in. "Ok," she said. "Don't worry Jamie, everything looks good. You'll be fine. I'll be back in a little while to check on you." "Thank you," said Landon. "I'll be back, ok?" he said to Jamie. "Landon, don't leave me, I'm scared," said Jamie. "Oh baby, it's ok. I'm just going to get you some water, I'll be back as fast as I can," said Landon. "Ok, but hurry," said Jamie. 'I will," he said. Outside in the hall, Landon found Dr. Green. "Dr. Green, is Jamie going to be ok?" he asked nervously. "Well we're not sure Landon. She's weak, and she might not make it," said Dr. Green. Landon froze. "I've got to get to her. I need to tell her," said Landon, racing back to Jamie's room. "Landon, what's wrong?" Jamie asked. She could always tell when something was wrong. "Nothing, I'm just excited about seeing my daughter," said Landon. Jamie could tell that wasn't totally true, but she didn't feel like trying to pry it out of him. "Landon, come here," Jamie whispered. After a few hours and Nemours checks by the doctor, she was scrubbed and ready to deliver. "This is it," said the doctor. "WAAAAAA!" the child cried. "It's a beautiful girl," said the doctor. "She looks just like you, Jamie," said Landon, holding his daughter. "Call her Claire," said Jamie. "Me? What are you talking about?" "God needs me now," said Jamie softly. "I love you Landon, take care of our daughter." "I love you too," Landon kissed Jamie. Then Jamie's hand fell limply from his own as he held his little piece of Jamie in his arms and cried. 


End file.
